The Journey to Rivet City
by SkullGrave
Summary: Ella learned her Father is in Rivet City, but will she make it in time before he leaves? Rated M for some swearing
1. Chapter 1 Important Information

Chapter 1: Important information

It's a regular day in Megaton. Ella went to the Craterside Supply to see if she can get a new gun. That left Adam at his house with his robotic butler, Wadsworth. Adam is fixing his jukebox and Wadsworth was assisting him in any way Adam wanted. "Sir," Wadsworth said, "Shouldn't you let me fix the jukebox?" Adam looked at Wadsworth and said, "I'm a robotics expert. I think I know what I'm doing. Now lets see…" Adam started fiddling with the inside of the music player when Ella walked in. She looked at all the stuff Adam had. She starred at the Bobble head collection he had found and clean over the three years he was out in the Wastelands. She always noticed the empty slot in the middle of the second row. She never thought anything of it, but it bothers her. She also noticed the broken T.V. set he had. She usually never thinks about why Adam would even have one of those things. She then finally noticed Adam trying to fix the Jukebox. "Adam," Ella called out, "Do you need any help with that?" "No. I got it." Adam replied. Ella walked up to him and saw that he had taken the entire front part off and was working inside of the thing. Then, Adam pulled out of the Jukebox and finally figured out why it's broken. "We need a new pilot light for this thing or else I'll never have music." Adam said. "Where are we going to get one of those?" Ella asked. Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Adam went to answer it and it showed a female resident there with a bottle of purified water. "Here," She said, "You've done so much for us. It's the least we can do." "Umm…" Adam said confused, "I don't need water, can you get me a pilot light?" "." The resident stammered, "Okay…Wait here." Then the resident ran off. Ella doesn't really know what's going on. "It's okay Madam," The Robotic butler said, "This thing usually happens."

About 5 minutes later, the resident came back with the pilot light and Adam nodded and closed the door. "Well," The Regulator said, "This is random." He shrugged his shoulders and went to the Jukebox to replace the Pilot light. After he did, he put the lid back on and turned the jukebox on. The only thing Ella heard was music playing. "Well, it works." Adam said proudly. "How many radio stations are there?" Ella asked. "Well," Adam started, "There's Galaxy News Radio. Talks about the good fight and all. I met the DJ before, Three-Dog. Nice guy. I had to replace the satellite on top of the Washington Monument." "What about the other station?" Ella asked again. "Enclave Radio." Adam said with a little annoyance in his voice. "I wouldn't listen to them if I were you. They spread some bullshit about 'bringing this country back on its feet' or something. I think they're just wasting their time and energy. The country is fine as it is." Ella just nodded. "I'm not one on politics either." She said. Then, they heard the Galaxy News Radios DJ talk on the radio:

WAKE UP WASTELAND! THIS IS THREE-DOOOG! BOW-WOW! HOW'RE YOU DOING IN POST-APOCALYPLYA?

_GOT LOTS OF NEWS FOR YOU. SO LISTEN UP! I HEARD THAT ANOTHER PERSON CRAWED OUT OF THAT VAULT AGAIN. AND IT'S A GIRL. WHO KNEW? WORD HAS IT THAT SHE'S LOOKING FOR HER FATHER. WELL GUESS WHAT VAULT-DWELLER, I KNOW YOUR DADDY! I WAS TALKING TO HIM! SO IF YOU'RE STILL ALIVE, I'D GO TO RIVET CITY BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE HE IS. GOOD LUCK!_

_THANKS FOR LISTENING CHILLDREN! THIS IS THRE-DOG, AWWWWOOOO, AND THIS IS GALAXY NEWS RADIO! BRINGING YOU THE TRUTH, NO MATTER HOIW BAD IT HURTS! NOW, SOME MUSIC…._

Then, the song 'Anything goes,' started playing. "Oh my god. Did you hear that?" Ella said shocked. Adam was snapping his fingers to the music. "Yeah. I love this song." Adam said. Ella just slapped him in the face and said, "Not the music. I mean my Dad. He's in Rivet City. We got to get there now!" "Sure. But tomorrow all right? I got a brother who usually works with Trade Caravans and he's coming down here and then to Rivet City." The Regulator said. "What? Why not now?" Ella asked. "Because if we're going there, can't we at least get paid to go?" Adam said. "You got a point there." She replied. "Then there you have it, we leave tomorrow. You can go by yourself, but you'll probably die." Ella sighed and agreed to wait till tomorrow, but she is full anxiety because she wants to go now. So, Adam left to Craterside Supply to buy some Ammo and Stimpacks for their trip.


	2. Chapter 2 Journeys beginning

Chapter 2: Journey's beginning:

Ella woke up the next day in her room. She remembered that she traded her pistol and ammo for a hunting rifle and about 30 .32 caliber rounds. She grabbed it and walked out to the living room and saw that Adam wasn't awake yet. She went into his room and found him asleep in his bed. "Wake up Adam," She said pushing him, "It's almost 9:00, your brothers going to be here in about 10 minutes." "But Mom," Adam said whining, "I don't wanna go to school today." Ella smiled and walked out of the room. _So lazy…_ She thought. She walked into the living room and sat down on one of the red chairs next to the coffee table. Then Wadsworth, the robotic butler, floated up to her and said, "Good Morning madam. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" "Do you have anything not irradiated?" Ella asked the robot. "Ummm…no." Wadsworth replied. "Fine. I'll have a Salisbury steak." Ella said. "Very good. I'll have ready in 2 minutes." Wadsworth said floating off.

When Ella finished eating, she heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it and saw a man wearing a dirty suit with long brown hair with a .32 pistol strapped to his side and a Combat Shotgun strapped to his back. "Is Adam here?" He asked. "Umm…" Ella said, "Depends. Who are you?" "I'm Dylan DuGuard." He answered.

"OH! His brother right?" Ella asked.

"Yeah."

"He should be ready in about a few minutes."

Then, Adam walked down wearing his usual clothes with his assault Rifle strapped to his back. "We ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah. Everything's ready. We'll leave at anytime." Dylan replied. Adam nodded and turned to Wadsworth. "Wadsworth, I'll be gone for a couple of days. So keep this place clean. Alright?" "Okay Sir." Wadsworth said. Then Ella, Adam, and Dylan walked out of the house and out of Megaton.

When they got there, Ella saw a two-headed cow with a bunch of miscellaneous items on it. And next to it was a man wearing a combat suit holding a sniper rifle. "Okay," Dylan began, "The way I'll pay you is that you each will get 150 bottle caps. And if we get there without being attacked, it's doubled. Alright?" "Sure." The Man said. "Now," Dylan began again, "We should get to know each other. What's your name girl?"

"Ella." Ella said.

"You know me, Michael." The Man answered.

"You all already know me." Adam said sarcastically.

Then Dylan nodded his head and made a posture to move out. So they did. They were walking through a destroyed neighborhood with broken cars around, dirt, and junk all over the place. Ella looked around and her mind wandered off. She was thinking about how life will be out in the Capital Wastelands, how all her friends are doing, and if she will ever get to come back. But then, she started to feel a little dizzy. Adam noticed this. "Ella," He called out to her, "You alright?" "Yeah," She said weakly, "Just something I ate." Adam got concerned and walked up to her. He noticed some symptoms of radiation poisoning and decided to scan her with his Pip-boy. "Wow," Adam said, "You seem to have minor Radiation poisoning. How much of that stuff were you exposed to?"

"Just a little. And that was some food." Ella said.

"Interesting, you seem to have a allergic reaction to Radiation. That's never good." Adam said.

"So," Michael said, "Does this mean she'll slow us down or die or something?"

"Not really," Adam said pulling out some Radaway and some Rad-X for her, "Use this right now. And make sure you take some Rad-X everyday in the morning. Okay?"

"Sure," Ella said taking the Rad-X, "Thanks." "Alright," Dylan said, "Let's keep moving." Then the group walked on.

They were walking for a while before the group came across the river. "We should find a bridge. It'll be easier to get across instead of swimming in that radiated stuff." Michael said. Everyone nodded and followed the river till they came across a bridge. They were crossing it, with Michael on point, when they heard some beeping. Everyone stopped to find out what it was. When Michael looked down, he saw that he was standing on a mine. "Oh Shit!" Michael screamed before it exploded, blowing off both his legs and throwing Ella back. Then, Raiders jumped up from the front and back of the bridge and started firing at the caravan. "LET 'EM EAT LEAD!" Adam screamed as he pulled out his Chinese Assault rifle and returned fire. Dylan ran to Ella to see if she was all right. He dragged her to safety and started to fire at the raiders. When Ella woke up, she realized what was going on. So she grabbed her Hunting Rifle and fired on the Raiders behind them. She had a hard time shooting because her vision was blurry. She fired directly in front of her and shot a Raider in the chest. Adam fired at 3 raiders and blew ones leg off, ones head off, and blew ones arms off. Dylan shot a Raider who was too close to the Caravan and blew him into pieces. Ella had no idea what was actually happening, everything was happening at once.

One Raider knocked the weapon right out of Adams hand, and Adam pulled out a knife with spikes on the handle bar and punched the raider in the face, tearing the skin on his face. Then, Adam got behind him and stabbed him in the back, killing the Raider. "Screw this! Run!" A Raider screamed. Then the three remaining Raiders fled. But Adam picked up his Rifle and shot a raider in both of his legs. When he fell, Adam walked up to the raider, trying to get away. "Wait," The Raider said begging, "We were playing, we swear!" Then Adam pulled out a .44 Magnum and shot the Raider in the head and the Raider's body collapsed. Then, Adam walked back to the Caravan to see what happened to the Caravan.

"All right," Dylan said exhausted, "What happened?"

"Well," Adam began, "The Brahmins all right, Ella's wounded, and Michael's dead."

"The Supplies?" Dylan asked.

"They aren't destroyed if that's what you're asking."

"All right. I'll just get a look. You see what's wrong with Ella."

"Right."

When Adam walked up to Ella, She was on one knee holding her head. "What's wrong?" Adam said. "I took a bullet to the leg, and I can't really see." Ella said. Then Adam got a look at her with his Pip-Boy.

"Well," Adam said, "Good news is, you'll live."

"What's the bad news?" Ella asked.

"You have a broken bone in your leg and a concussion."

"Nothing a few stimpacks and some sleep won't help." Ella said smiling.

Adam nodded and handed her three stimpacks. She injected them into her leg and head. "Dylan," Adam said, "We can't go anywhere for a while. Ella's got a concussion and we need to find a place to sleep."

"Alright then." Dylan said picking up Michaels Sniper Rifle. They crossed the Bridge and continued to follow the River until they came across an abandoned building. "We could sleep here," Adam said carrying Ella, "Who wants to check it out?" Nobody said anything. "Don't all jump at once." Then, Adam put Ella down near a wall and took out his Rifle and went inside the building. Dylan went over to Ella and sat down next to her. "You alright?" He asked. "Yeah. Just a little dizzy." Ella said. "Luckily, you have my brother t take care of you."

"Yeah. He looks out for me."

"Do you…you know…like him?"

"Not the way you're thinking buddy."

Dylan smiled and got up. Adam came back a while later signaling that the buildings clear. So, they got the Brahmin in and put Ella on one of the beds. "Okay," Adam said, "It's right now 12:00 PM, we'll leave at 2:00 PM, about 2 hours from now." Ella nodded and went to sleep. Adam and Dylan sat downstairs watching the front door. "Where did you run into her?" Dylan asked. "I found her out-cold in the middle of the street. She's from Vault 101."

"Really," Dylan said, "She's not so whiney."

"Yeah," Adam replied, "She's a tough girl. I'll give you that."

"Do you like her?"

Adam just starred at him for a while. "Like a friend."

"Seriously. I mean do you love her?"

"What? No. She's 19, I'm 22."

"Sure. Whatever." Then Adam pushed Dylan a little and went to the couch to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3 The Waypoint

Chapter 3: The Waypoint

Around 2:00 PM, Ella finally woke up feeling much better. She walked to the living room of the building they were hiding in and saw Adam asleep on a couch and Dylan still awake watching the door sitting on a chair with his Combat Shotgun across his lap. Ella went over to Adam, who had his glasses on a table next to him and had his hat on his face, and woke him up. When he did he put his hat on and the shadow from his hat blocked his eyes. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Adam said. Ella smiled and walked to Dylan. Adam put his glasses on and grabbed his Assault Rifle.

"Good," Dylan said standing up, "We can get moving now."

"And not a moment too soon." Ella said.

"Alright," Adam said looking at his Pip-boy, "We're right here. And Rivet City should be another 3 miles down the river. So we can make it by 4:00 PM." Everyone nodded and they left the building. They were walking down the river with Adam in front, Ella walking behind them, and Dylan walking near the Brahmin. Then, a man wearing the same coat as Adam came up to the caravan with a Laser Rifle strapped to his back. Adam walked up to the man and said, "Regulate."

"We have a new contract." The Regulator said to Adam as he pulled out a list of people.

Adam got a look at the list and read what it said:

_Junders Plunket: 1,000 caps_

_John DuGuard: 2,000 caps_

"Don't worry," Adam said, "I'll bring these men to justice."

"Be careful," The Regulator said, "These men are tough. Since they have a big bounty."

"Alright then. Tell Sorona I'll get right on it." Adam said. Then the Regulator nodded and went on his way. Ella got a look at the small list and noticed John DuGuard on the list.

"Isn't that your brother?" Ella asked.

"Yeah. He's the Scourge of Humanity." Dylan said.

"We'll get these people later. Right now, we need to get to Rivet City to meet your dad Ella." Adam said putting the list in his coat pocket.

"Your right!" Ella said remembering why they were going to Rivet City in the first place. Then the group started to walk again. Ella was looking at her surroundings and saw the ruined buildings and the dust everywhere. _That bomb did a number on these buildings _Ella thought _I wonder how all these people survived… _Just then, Adam held up his hand to signal everyone to stop. "What's up?" Dylan said. "Super Mutants." Adam said going over to the Brahmin and pulling out the Sniper Rifle. He walked up to a pile of ruble and looked through the scope.

"What are Super Mutants?" Ella asked.

"You'll have to see for yourself. It's hard to explain." Dylan said pulling out his Shotgun.

"Looks like they got someone," Adam said, "We have to save them."

"They'll slow us down." Dylan said.

"Do you know what these Mutants do to captives?" Adam said.

"They kill them or drag them off to who-knows-where."

"Exactly. We can't let that happen to someone like him or her. So let's go kick some ass."

Everyone agreed. "Okay," Ella said, "I have a plan." But before she could say what it was, Adam was charging into the Super Mutant camp like a madman, screaming and firing his gun. "Or not." Ella said running in after him. Dylan shrugged his shoulders and charged in as well. The Super Mutants turned around to the group and started to fire on them. Adam fired his Assault Rifle and it killed one of the Super Mutants. Dylan pulled out a grenade and threw it at a Super Mutant, but it didn't kill it. Ella fired her Hunting Rifle at a Super Mutant, but it ricochet off the Super Mutants armor and hit the ground. Then a Super Mutant swung a Sledge Hammer at Dylan and it almost hit him in the face, but Dylan ducked and shot the Super Mutant in the leg with his Shotgun, almost blowing it off. Adam then shot the same Super Mutant that Dylan was fighting in the head with his Rifle and the Super Mutant collapsed. Then there were two Super Mutants left. Adam then knocked a Super Mutant down with his body and held the mutant down with his leg and fired repeatedly into the Mutants head. Then, the Mutants head exploded and blood got all over Adams clothes. Then a super Mutant was running behind Adam trying to kill him, but Ella shot the Mutant in the head, killing him instantly. Adam turned around and saw Ella holding up her Rifle smiling. Adam gave her a thumbs-up and started to go through the Super Mutants bodies. Dylan went to see the Captive and saw that he was all right.

"Adam. He's still alright." Dylan said.

"That's good to hear." Adam said picking up a clip with 5.56 bullets.

"Here," Ella said giving Adam a bottle of Water, "It'll wash off the blood."

Adam looked at his blood-soaked clothes. "Thanks." He said taking the bottle. Adam took off his coat and laid it on the ground and poured the water on it and the blood came off.

Once the blood was cleaned off, Adam put his coat back on and the Vault Dweller and the Regulator went over to the Captive. The Captive was wearing a brown coat that had a lot of pockets on it, white pants, brown boots, and wore big brown gloves. He had black hair that covered his forehead and brown eyes.

"Hey," Dylan said to the Captive, "You All right?"

"Yeah," The Captive replied, "I'll be okay. Thanks for your help. I got some things for you."

"No," Adam said, "you'll need them more then us."

"Your Right. Thanks again." The Captive said running off.

"Who was that?" Ella asked.

"John DuGuard." Adam said.

"What? Aren't you supposed to go after him?" Ella said shocked.

"Yes I'm suppose to, but I'm not. He's my brother. I just can't kill my brother."

"Where are your parents by the way?"

"They live in the Common Wealth."

Then Ella left it at that and the group walked on.

The Group continued their Journey to Rivet City. Dylan was walking with a lit cigarette in his mouth while Adam was drinking a bottle of Whiskey. Ella was watching Adam drink. _How can a guy like that be a good guy?_ Ella thought _I mean, he drinks, he's an asshole, but then again, he does have a good heart, and has some rugged features that other women would find attractive. Wait? Did I just think that? _Ella shook her head to get what she just thought out of her head. Then Dylan pointed to the horizon and saw a big-beached Carrier. " We made it to Rivet City." Dylan said. Ella got so excited that she ran ahead of them. "Wait up Ella." Adam said running behind her. Dylan walked there so he wouldn't waste any of his energy. When they got there, Ella was standing there looking at the ship.

"There's no bridge. How do we get over there?" Ella said.

"Leave that to me." Dylan said. Then he walked over to an Intercom next to the bridge. "Hey it's Dylan," The Trader said, "Let me over."

"Alright then. We're extending the bridge right now." A man over the Intercom said.

Then the bridge extended over to them.

"All right now," Dylan said, "Since Michael died on this Journey, the both of you will get his cut." He then handed Adam and Ella 300 bottle caps.

The two of them thanked Dylan and the three of them walked into Rivet City.

Side note: There you have it, the 3rd chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had to get a clean shave.


End file.
